Harry Is Pissed
by Vegasman59
Summary: Harry Has a near death experience at Eight years old, See how it changes everything!


_**Changes and decisions **_

A small dark haired boy with glasses was working hard as he always did. His glasses were taped together, his clothes were 5 sizes or more to large. If it were not for the rope around his waist his pants would fall down.

A new car pulled on the block and the little boy cringed. His uncle was home from work. This was always the worst part of his day. He was abused by his aunt all day, but it was nothing, next to the way he was treated by his uncle. He was supposed to have the yard work done, before the over sized walrus of a man made it home.

As the car pulled in the driveway. The boy worked all the harder. Maybe just maybe his uncle would leave him alone. This would not be that day.

His uncle exited the car screaming. "Boy...IN THE HOUSE NOW!" He grabbed the boy by his ear, and dragged him. He threw the front door open in a rage.

It was surprising that no one ever noticed the way the child was treated. He was only eight years old. He had broken more bones in his short life, than Evil Kanevil. Never was one of them properly set. His back was scared from multiple whippings, to the point to look at it would make a war hero puke at the sight. His left arm was bent at an odd angle. The most prominent scar of all was on his forehead above his right eye, with the shape of a bolt of lightning. He had, what could be considered the worst childhood in history.

When the boy's uncle got him in the house, he ripped off the boy's shirt and tied him to the banister of the stairs. Reached into the hallway desk and pulled out a studded belt. He began whipping the boy unmercifully. By the time the boy passed out the blood was pouring from his back. His back looked more like fresh Hamburger with bones sticking out, than back of an eight year old child.

The Walrus then untied the boy and threw him into the cupboard beneath the stairs and locked the door.

There he lay, beaten and forgotten, His wounds festering and infected. He was covered in maggots eating his flesh. The maggots were the only thing helping him as they ate away at the infections.

The boy had not moved in days. It had been four days before anyone checked on him. The smell from the cupboard was overwhelming when it was finally opened. The boy was near death, totally dehydrated, malnourished and more.

A dark green mist covered the boy, the mist itself was screaming. Flashes of light were flying off Harry. Everywhere the light touched was destruction. The stairs caught fire. The front door was blown out from the house into the street. The neighbors summoned the police. Vernon's car caught fire. When the fire and police arrived. The Dursley's were standing in the street. The boy was still beneath the stairs, the screams were deafening.

Emergency crews entered the burning house. A young woman that was just out of the academy found the boy. He was surrounded in the screaming mist. He was breathing and unburned, yet the fire was all around him. The woman grabbed the boy and ran from the house. The green mist floated away from the child as he reached the sunlight. With one last scream the house exploded the mist being blown away with the explosion. The green mist lingered above the house, with a Final unearthly scream The mist dissipated, and was gone.

The Boy was rushed to the ambulance, His heart was stopped, and wasn't breathing. The crew was doing CPR franticly, trying to save the boy as he was rushed to the nearest trauma center. He was hit with the defibrillator four times before they got a heart rhythm. He was in intensive care for weeks.

Once he had a full examination, The Dursley's were promptly arrested on child abuse, endangerment and attempted murder charges. It would be many years before they would see the light of day. Harry was getting everything intravenously, His jaw was broken...with several crushed teeth. The condition of his back was so bad that even the most jaded of emergency personnel, were sickened at the sight.

Mean while Harry was in the Elysium fields with his parents. He was learning the truth of his life. He was taught to use his magic to protect himself. His magical core had kept him alive. The ugly thing that had been attached to him, was sent to the river Styx and carried away. Though Harry was gifted all its knowledge. He learned how to love from his parents. He met his some of his ancestors, they also taught him. The thing that was attached to him had been leaching off his magical core, as it turned out it only made him stronger. They told him he would be going to Hogwarts, and what to look out for. They informed him of the prophesy. They explained how to help his God father. He spent what would be years in our time, in only weeks. When it was time for him to awaken back to our world, it was a tearful farewell.

It was time to awaken, and Harry felt the pain his body was feeling for the first time. His parents explained this would happen. But it did not prepare him for what he felt.

Harry was a stoic child, He never cried. But unshed tears were evident as he awoke. He was laying in a hospital bed, with tubes and wires hooked up to him every where. Machines were beeping, one began to scream, it scared Harry enough to make him want to jump right out of the bed, But he couldn't move. His left arm was in a cast, both legs were too. He was waving his right hand over his body, healing things at a rapid rate. His hand was glowing as the nurse came running in. All the monitoring equipment was going haywire. His blood pressure looked like it was a roller coaster, The EKG was off the scales. His heart rate was so high it was uncanny that he was not having a heart attack. His color had returned in just the short time since The nurse checked on him last.

This was going to be something for the medical journals. The head doctor came running in Checking over everything. Harry's hand continued to glow as the machines just stopped, some were smoking. They quickly shut down the oxygen in the room fearing a fire, or worse. When the Staff finally calmed down, they took Harry to another room. When he was hooked up to the equipment again every last one registered text book normal. He was scheduled for kidney dialysis, but when he was given a blood work up it to came back normal. From everything they were getting, it seemed he was now a perfectly healthy child.

He was due to have the broken bones x-rayed to see how well they were healing, Again they could find no evidence of the breaks, even in his jaw. They had been perfectly healed. They would remove the casts latter that day.

When Harry was ready to be released, it was as if the world had forgotten him. He had one more doctor to see, his teeth were still a disaster, so a dentist was being brought in to see what he could do.

Doctor John Granger Brought his daughter with him, to see if it might make it easier for the child.

Hermione was the first to see Harry, while her father talked to the hospital personnel.

Hermione, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, they told me you're Harry."

Harry, "Yea, thats me. But I didn't know that till last year, I thought my name was either freak or boy." This was said as if it was just a matter of fact, with no emotion tied to it.

Hermione didn't know why but she just reached out and hugged him. "Thats terrible!" She was crying for him. In Harry's mind this was beyond comprehension.

Harry, "Its Okay, I'm use to it."

Hermione, "Its not...its not Okay, no one should be treated like that."

Harry, "It's all I've ever known. I don't even know where I'm going after this. They told me my relatives are in jail. I have no idea, whats going to happen to me now." These were the words his mother told him to say. She said it would find him a true loving home. Deep down he was hoping she was right.

Hermione, "I gotta talk to my dad, I like you, Maybe he will too!"

When Hermione released Harry from her hug, a small light was emitted between them. If you were not looking, you'd miss it. The two of them felt it though, it was like something was missing now. Their eyes met, and an understanding passed between them, one that had no words to describe it.

At that moment Dr Granger called Harry into the examination room.

Harry still had all his baby teeth, though most were in bad shape. Four were broken in half, three were cavity Riddled, the rest were pushed out of shape. Dr. Granger was surprised the boy wasn't screaming in pain from them.

He fixed everything as quickly as he could. Harry never moved, cried, or even winced. Dr Granger was amazed, most children showed a certain amount of fear with the instruments in their mouths, Harry never showed any at all.

Harry was sent to the waiting room, where Hermione was still waiting for him, reading a book.

Harry, "What are you reading?"

Hermione, "The Lord of the Rings, I'm on the two towers. Its a trilogy, I have one more to read after this."

Harry, "Whats it about?"

Hermione, "An evil wizard is trying to come back from the dead, and one guy is the only one that can stop him, its his story, and those that help him."

Harry giggled for the first time in his life. "Sounds like ME!"

Hermione wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Harry certainly wasn't. He let something slip he never should have. Hermione just filed it away in that super brain of hers for latter.

Harry continued, "I really need to read that set."

Hermione replied "You could see the movies too, but they are not as good as the books."

Harry, "I think,I need to read a lot of these kinds of books."

Hermione, "Why Harry?"

Harry, "I need some good ideas, History and fiction. So we can all be, and stay happy."

Hermione, "Why Harry we are just kids?"

Harry, "Like I said, it sounds like me. An impossible task, on the shoulders of one that it seems could never complete it."

Hermione, "I guess you're Frodo?" She said with a trace of a giggle.

Harry, "I don't know who Frodo Is, But if he is the only one that can do the job, then maybe I am." Harry laughed as well. He needed to find out more about this girl, before it could be more than a joke.

Harry was being released after the exam was finished. Now he was about to get the surprise.

Dr Granger entered the waiting room with a bag of things Harry had collected while in the hospital.

"Okay you two...lets get going!" Dr Granger said with a smile.

Harry, "You don't mean me, do you?"

Dr Granger, "Yes, I mean you Harry. You're coming to stay with us, for at least a little while. I talked with your case worker. She agreed a good home would be better, than you falling through the cracks in a government institution. So you my fine young Gentleman, will be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Hermione let out a squeal that could be heard across town. The smile on her face could have out shown the sun on a cloudless day.

Dr Granger just smiled, "Come on we have a bit of shopping to do before we head home."

They left the hospital and headed for the parking lot. A silver four door Mercedes awaited them. It beeped as they got close and the doors unlocked.

Harry and Hermione climbed in the back seat. The first part of the ride wasn't very long. They stopped at a shopping center to get Harry a few changes of clothes. The nurses at the Hospital brought him what he was wearing. It was hand me downs from their own kids.

Dr Granger, Bought him five pairs of blue jeans. Several button down shirts of different colors. A new pair of trainers and a pair of dress shoes. A gray suit, white dress shirt, and a red and gold tie. 5 packages of underwear and two packages each of black and white socks. After Harry was kitted out, they went back to the car to head home.

Emma Granger, was waiting at the door when they arrived. She looked like an older version of Hermione. She had the kindest blue eyes and smile Harry thought he'd ever seen. Hermione had her fathers cinnamon brown eyes, but they had a certain sparkle that was 100% her own. After being introduced, Hermione Grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him up the stairs from the living room. She lead him down the upstairs hall way. There were seven doors in the hallway, three on each side and one at the end.

Hermione opened the last door on the right hand side and pulled him inside.

"This is your room Harry, mine is next door, well the bath room is in between us...we have to share that...I hope you like the colors I picked them out a while ago...is it okay Harry?

Harry stood rooted to the spot. His eyes surveying every corner, of what to him was an enormous space.

"Th..th..this is m..m..mine?" For the first time in his memory a tear fell from his eye. "You're joking right?" It was a beautiful room with a full sized sleigh bed, a large matching dresser, with a mirror that seemed to reach the ceiling. The woods were dark brown and real, not that paper covered stuff. There were book shelves a long the wall, with a built in desk. On the desk sat a computer, on the shelves were tons of books and a stereo. This was more than he ever dared dream. He sat down on the bed and cried. Hermione came over and held him gently rubbing little circles on his back. She didn't say a word. She just let him get it all out. Two children sitting in silence, being a comfort to one another.

Emma came up to get the two to dinner, and found them sitting with Harry in tears. Hermione just holding him rubbing his back. "Come on you two...dinner's ready." She said just loud enough to be heard.

Harry would never know, why he did it. He darted across the room and pulled Emma into a hug. The tears streaming down his face his glasses so fogged up he couldn't possibly see. He choked out a heart felt "thank you!"

Emma kissed the top of his head. "You're more than welcome Harry,. Now go wash your face. Hermione will bring you down to dinner. It's summer so we can sit and talk awhile maybe watch an old movie...would that be okay...and tonight you get to choose. Now off with you. We'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

Emma was not the greatest cook in the world, but to Harry it was like Manna from heaven. He ate as much as he could, which still wasn't much. He did savor every bite though. Harry sighed "That was great, I couldn't eat another bite." He was eating more now than he ever had, but still it was a small amount for an eight year old.

Emma thought some thing was wrong. John would explain to her after the kids went to sleep, or so he thought. Harry beat him to it.

Harry, "Emma, My relatives never fed me much. This is more than I got to eat in a week. It was really Good tonight. Thank you for such a great dinner."

You could even tell, Harry wasn't use to speaking. He cringed a bit when he talked.

The Granger's would encourage him to speak his mind. Hermione would help there. She was a talker and would help Harry with her more than inquisitive nature.

Hogwarts

In a castle in Scotland, An old wizard just returned from two weeks working with the ICW. Albus to many names Dumbledore, Sat down in his office. Something just didn't feel right. He looked around the room and noticed a group of little gadgets sitting motionless on a shelf.

Panic began to settle in his heart, The wards, Harry's health, all the monitoring devices had stopped. He needed to check this out quickly.

He called on Fawkes, His phoenix. The beautiful bird, flew to his shoulder and the two flamed away.

When he arrived at number 4 Privet Dr. It was no longer homes to either side were also gone.

The boy was gone, all his plans destroyed. How could this be. The prophesy stated one must die at the hand of the other, could he be wrong? Dumbledore Had Fawkes flash him away. In his mind Harry Potter was dead.

Gringgotts Bank

Molly Weasley, Entered the bank expecting to take control of the Potter holdings. Her Daughter would now be the wealthiest witch in England. She had the key to the trust vault. She approached the first Goblin Teller she could. The marriage contract in hand.

Griphook, "Mrs Weasley, we are investigating all claims, on the Potter vaults at this time. I must say that Mr Potters life orb has not gone out. Until it goes dark, No claims will be honored, The Vaults are held in Stasis until we can verify whether Mr Potter is alive or not. We will put you in the cue. Should the orb go out. His parents will Has been sealed until he requests to hear it. Nothing can be done until its heard any way."

Molly Weasley Left the bank in a huff. Albus must be told the boy lives!

The Burrow

Albus was sitting at the scrubbed oak table, in the kitchen of a ramshackle house in Ottery St Catchpole.

Molly, "I told you Albus, The Goblins said his life orb is still lit. Harry is still alive! I never felt so foolish in my life." The look of indignation on Molly's Face could not be ignored. "Can't you just send him an owl and trace it?"

Albus, "I've tried, the owl ward on him must still be active. I set it to last until his eleventh birthday. You know any inquiry's would raise suspicions. The boy has enemies. If we can't find him, they can't either. Perhaps its best, to wait until his Hogwarts letter goes out. He will be safer that way." Albus could only hope he was right.

The Granger Home

Harry was awake at five thirty the next morning. He went down to the kitchen alone. No one in the house was stirring. He got out the coffee pot and set it to make the morning coffee. Then pulled out a skillet, decided he would make pancakes and sausage for breakfast with a side of potato's.

He set the table, and began cooking. The smell of breakfast wafted through the house. Soon three very surprised people entered the kitchen. Hermione coming in last (she really wasn't a morning person).

Emma, "What's all this?" With a surprised but not angry tone in her voice.

Harry, "It's just my morning routine." Harry said looking at his stockinged feet. "Did I do it wrong?"

The kitchen was sparkling clean, the breakfast on the table. It smelled like it was fit for the Queen.

Emma walked slowly over to Harry, held him gently. "Its perfect Harry." Kissing him on top of his head. "But this is my job, you wouldn't want to put me out of work would you?" She asked with a hint of a laugh in her voice. "Now lets all sit down to this wonderful breakfast. Thank you, for this Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry as she swallowed her first bite. "These are the best pancakes, I've ever tasted! Harry you're amazing!"

John, chimed in next. "Harry, who taught you to cook like this? It's fantastic!"

Harry was blushing with the praise. "I've been cooking since I could reach the stove." he looked down again. "If, I didn't do it right, I was beaten and thrown in my room. It was just the way you treat a freak like me." It again was stated with a, this is a matter of fact tone.

Emma, stood up and walked around the table. She put her arms gently around Harry! She kissed the top of his head again. She held him close. "Never...Never again Harry...we are going to see to it you have a home with us. No one will ever treat you like that again! And one more thing young man! You are not a freak! From what I can see you are the kindest most polite child I've ever seen! You are and will always be a true asset to this family. That is if you want to be?"

The look on Harry's face, showed so many emotions at once, it was funny. Though no one laughed. He flipped around in Emma's Arms, buried his face in her chest and held on for dear life. "Nothing in this world...could make me happier right now!"

Hermione was sitting there, waiting for her mom to let go. At the moment she released Harry, A bushy brown haired missile ran into him, hugging him, as they both fell to the floor. She Kissed his cheek and a golden light enveloped the two children. Hermione and Harry, couldn't move. The light grew stronger and stronger. All that it touched seemed to feel a love that was overwhelming. As the light spread out through the neighborhood. Married couples awoke in each others arms. It spread out over two kilometers in all directions. Nine months after that, the Granger's neighborhood would experience a baby boom.

Ministry of Magic

In the Hall of records, A soul bond was recorded. The marriage of one Harold James Potter, to One Hermione Jean Granger. The Owls of congratulation were dispatched, the owl ward was broken.

In another section of the records department, a betrothal contract went blank!

Gringgotts

A small Goblin knocked on a large gold door, deep inside the bank. The Goblins on each side dressed in full battle array took no notice.

The door opened slowly of its own accord.

The small Goblin entered the very plush office. Implements of battles adorned the walls, onyx pillars held the ceiling with dark mahogany panels between. With carved reliefs of battles long ago. The desk on the far wall faced the door. Seated at the desk was a large very old Goblin, Ragnok Sharptooh.

The small Goblin bowed before his leader. "Director, A missive from the ministry of magic. I thought you should see it, right away."

The small goblin laid the papers on the desk and then stood at attention.

Ragnok looked over the papers. "The new Lord must be contacted today. Send a secure owl immediately, include a secure port key directly to this office. I will clear my calender until this matter is taken care of."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was seated in his office, when the flames in his fireplace erupted green. A head was now floating in the fireplace.

Albus, "Yes Minister, How can I help you?"

Cornelius Fudge did not look happy. "May I come through Albus, I have news that is better discussed in private."

Abus waved his wand opening the fireplace. "Yes come through Cornelius."

A moment latter, the Minister for Magic stepped through the fireplace.

"Albus you better read this, I thought it better to bring it in person. It could be rather volital."

Mister Albus Dumbledore.

From the records dept.

This is to inform you, your ward, One Harold James Potter, is this day emancipated. His marriage by soul bond grants him limited adult status. Gringgotts has also been informed. All marriage contracts you may have provided are now nullified.

Hoping you are well

Malfalda Hopkirk

Albus, "This could cause us problems!"

Fudge, "Problems...The boy is but eight years old, if this gets out, he'll have reporters coming down his throat. He is in the muggle world. This could expose us."

The Granger Home

Owls, three owls sitting on the patio. All had letters attached to their legs. Harry walked out and retreaved the letters much to Emma's chagrin.

He brought the letters in the kitchen and sat down. Two were addressed to him and one to Hermione.

He handed Hermione hers, then opened the first one with the large double M on the Back in a wax seal.

Dear Mr Potter,

We at the Ministry of Magic, send you congratulations on your marriage, It was recorded at the ministry at seven ten this morning. May you and Mrs Potter have a long and Happy life. Your marriage certificate is enclosed. We also welcome you to adult status. Your emancipation was filed and approved at the same time. You may now use magic as a responsible adult would.

Mafalda Hopkirk

Records director

Hermione's read the same.

John and Emma, Had no idea what was going on, they would soon find out.

Harry opened the letter with the golden G seal.

It simply stated Hold this letter with all your family at eleven sharp.

It was ten fifty eight when he opened it.

Harry, "Come Look at this!"

Harry, Hermione, Emma, and John All were touching the letter. They felt a hook Behind their Navels and were spinning in space.

Gringgotts, Office Of Ragnok

Four people were unceremoniously, dropped in the opulent office of Ragnok Sharptooth Director of Gringgotts and King of the Goblin horde.

The creature behind the desk stood and moved closer. "Mr and Mrs Potter, and I would suppose Mr and Mrs Granger, Welcome To Gringgotts Bank. We have much to discuss."

John finally stood up, "Where are we again, and What are you?"

"Mr Granger, I am Ragnok Sharptooth, Director of Gringgotts Bank and Leader of the Goblin Horde. With Mr and Mrs Potters Soul Bond being registered this morning...his accounts will be opened to him today, as soon as we have the reading of his parents will. Once that is done we can get to other matters."

"You mean the will of his parents was never read...when did they die?" Emma asked.

Ragnok, "Oh you're muggles so you wouldn't know Mr Potters History. His Parents were murdered on October thirty first, Nineteen eighty one. Mr Potter was the only one of the family to survive that night. He is also the only wizard ever to survive being hit with the killing curse. Thus destroying the one that killed his parents. Now can we get on to the reading of the Will...it may, answer some questions for you."

Ragnok Reached on to his Desk And tapped a crystal that was placed there.

A light emitted from the crystal and two faces appeared.

James Potter

"This Is the last will and testament of myself, Lord James Carlus Potter, Being of sound mind and body. I set forth this will in the event of my death.

If I am survived by my wife Lilly Potter, she is to take regency of my house until my son, Harold James Potter, reaches his majority or becomes emancipated.

To Sirius Black, I entrust the care of my son, Harold James Potter, Should something Happen to both myself and Lilly.

To Remus John (Moony) Lupin, I leave the sum Of One Million Galleons and the cottage in Wales, and no Moony, you can't give it back. Keep an eye on our little marauder For me.

To Peter (Wormtail) Petigrew, I leave One million Galleons. Thank you for being our secret keeper, and friend.

I know this is unnecessary but if it is found that should you betray us this will is to be sent to the DMLE for evidence.

Should Sirius Black not be able to fulfill his roll as Guardian, The following people in descending order are preferred.

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Andromeda and Ted Tonks

Cyrus and Celine Geengrass

Under no circumstance is my Son to be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He is not to have any contact with them at all. They hate our world. I would fear for his life in their care.

Harry, I hope you never need hear this version of my will. If you are hearing this, I want you to know one important thing. Your Mother and I love you. We always will. If you are hearing this, know we will be watching over you. Have a good life son, be Happy.

I Lilly Evans Potter, Being of sound mind and body. I set forth this will in the event of my death.

The notes and spell books are in my trunk in the family vault, they go to my son Harold James Potter. The potion book should be copied the original to my son, the copy Is to go to Severus Snape. I hope you can watch over Harry, as you did me in my youth. All the rest goes to Harry. MY son know I will always love you. Find A good girl and settle down. Make a life of love my son."

The Light faded and the tears flowed from Harry's eyes.

Hermione Held Harry as he regained his composer.

When he settled down. Ragnok Looked at the young man. He had two ring boxes on his desk. "These are the Potter Family rings," A dagger appeared in Ragnoks Hand "Cut your finger and allow three drops of blood to fall on each box. The cut will heal as soon as the last drop of blood touches the second box."

Harry did as he was told. The boxes sprung open as Harry looked at his hand, the cut was gone as if it were never there.

Ragnok Handed the larger Box to Harry and the other to Hermione. They were instructed to place the rings on the ring finger of their left hands.

As they did the rings glowed and fit themselves to their fingers.

Knowledge flowed into Harry and Hermione, Old family magics were revealed. A glow enveloped Harry as a binding on his magical core broke. The office of Ragnok felt a calm wind blow through, scattering the papers on his desk. With a wave of his hand Harry set the papers to right.

Emma and John Looked at Harry with awe...this day couldn't get and weirder or could it.

Ragnok handed both the Granger's and Potters a book on soul bonds. "I would read these as soon as you get home today. They will explain what happened and what to expect."

Now we get down to key's and holding's. Mr Potter, the bequests of your parents have already been moved to their respective vaults. Although we are putting a hold on the Petigrew bequest...he was your parents secret keeper...it means he was responsible for their deaths, not Sirius Black as suspected. I have filed papers for you to have your Godfathers case reviewed with the DMLE. You can expect a call from Madame Bones. Now this is an accounting of your present holdings."

He handed a large folder to Harry. Harry opened it and had no idea what he was looking at.

Harry, "John, could you help me here...I don't understand any of this."

John took the folder and looked at the first page, the amounts were astounding.

Liquid assets 22,000,000,000.00 galleons Gringgotts vault number 37

Family heirlooms Gringgotts vault 38 value unknown.

Pounds sterling. 55,000,000.00 Barclays

Properties Rowan Hall, (Potter ancestral home)

Trust vault, 500,000.00 galleons Vault 687 Gringgotts

three homes London Now rented

Potter retreat Island in the south Atlantic

Potter home Niece France

Potter Home Venus Italy

Commercial properties 7 Diagon alley, 3 Knockturn alley.

30% ownership daily Prophet

100% ownership Grunnings Tool and Die

10% ownership the Quibbler

40% ownership The Leaky Cauldron

The list just went on and on, it seemed Harry had interests in half the Wizarding world.

"Lord Potter Now that you have these things I would advise you and your family to reside at Rowan Hall, it is the best protected property in all of England. When your parents met their unfortunate end, They were friends of the Goblin Nation. As such

We wish to continue that relationship."

Harry looked to the Goblin, "It would be My Honor sir. Who has been handling the Potter accounts?"

Ragnok, "We have had Riptooth Sharptung. He has held the Potter accounts for 70 years."

Harry, "I have one request, I notice I own Grunnings, Could you have him sell that as quickly as possible, even if I must take a loss."

Ragnok wrote down the request, and taped it. The paper then turned into a paper airplane and flew out of the room. "It will be done Lord Potter."

Harry, "Could you just call me Harry, we are friends after all."

Ragnok let out what could be called a laugh with a Goblin, "Just like your father, Harry, and that is very great compliment."

Harry, "Ragnok, could you also transfer a million pounds to the Granger's, I think we will need it."

Ragnok, "I will have an account stared for them at Barclay's...it's our sister bank in the muggle world. Oh, Here are your and your ladies bank cards for Barclay's, they will be honored in any establishment in the muggle world."

"There is someone who is asking for you in the lobby. I would advise not seeing anyone today though."

Harry, "Do you know who it is?"

Ragnok, "It is Albus Dumbledore, he appointed himself to your magical guardianship, he was the one who placed you with the Dursley's and sealed your parents will."

Harry, "I think your right...we need to know more before we speak with him. If Moony, were to come by send him in please."

John was now ready to talk. "Harry, A million pounds, that's to much..."

Harry, "We decided before we knew any of this, that we are family. I never had a good family before. What's mine is my family's. We are officially Family now, And I think, I got very lucky to have the best family in the world." For the first time Harry hugged John Granger. (The first man he ever felt he could trust)

John "Besides some thing tells me we are staying at Rowan Hall for awhile."

Harry looked up at John, "I've never been there. It would be nice to see where I come from."

Ragnok, "Your family rings are portkeys to all your properties. Just say Key and name the property. They will take you or your wife there at any time. Harry You will need to go there first and add the others to ward book. Your head house elf would help you there. I'll give you a one time port key to return to my office. Go now and we will await your return."

Harry took hold of his ring and said key Rowan Hall!

He vanished from Ragnoks office.

Rowan Hall

Harry was dumped in the entry of Rowan Hall. He thought he was in a museum. The floors were polished Marble of pure white, the room was circular with marble pillars that reached to the ceiling.

As he stood up, a small being not even as tall as Harry popped into the room. "Master is home!"

Harry, "Who are you?

The house Elf, "I be's Randy, head house elf of Rowan Hall." Randy said as he stood tall.

Harry, "I need to go to the ward book and add some names."

Randy, "May randy ask, if youse would likes to remove some...the headmaster keeps coming to stay here. He wont tells us where youse is."

Harry, "That sounds like a good idea...Take me to the book, It seems we have much to do quickly.

Randy led Harry through the house to an office, that was quite beautiful. He took Harry to a Large bookshelf.

Randy "Just pulls on the lions tail!"

Harry pulled the lions tail and the shelf disappeared. Randy took Harry into a small room. The Book was large and ancient.

Randy, "Push youse ring on the cover."

Harry did and it opened to the last page that was written on. "Take the quill and write the names. Its a blood quill it will sting a bit." Randy told him.

Harry wrote in Hermione and the Granger's, the crossed out the names Randy told him he should.

Albus Dumbledore was gone, Peter Petigrew gone, Several others that Randy suspected were not good people were also crossed out.

"I need to go back to Gringgotts, I'll be back with the Family." Harry grabbed the port key and vanished.

He was again dropped in the office of Ragnok.

Harry, "Wow, you will not believe the place, its bigger than my school!"

Ragnok, "Well my friend, I think you should take your family home. If you call your house elves you'll find it an easier ride than the port key."

Harry, "You mean call Randy?"

Ragnok, "If you call him, he'll come and take you all home."

Harry, "Randy, can you come here please!"

Randy popped in. "Can you please take us all back to Rowan Hall?"

The little elf bowed and took Harry's and Hermione's Hands and they were gone. Less than a minute latter he was back and brought the Granger's home to Rowan Hall.

Randy stood tall, "Welcome to Rowan Hall I be's Randy, Head house elf of the Potters. Just call me for anything youse need."

Harry," Could you take us on a tour of the house, and show us our rooms?"

Randy, "Lunch will be served in a few minutes, We will have you choose your personal elves after that. They can shows youse the house. Is this ok sir?"

Harry "That will be fine. Could you show us to where you would normally serve lunch?"

Randy, "Yes, Master Harry, please follow me."

They were led through a great Hall with marble floors and furniture around its sides and a raised area, at the far end. Randy was saying, "This be's the ball room. Its been long time since we had a big party here. This is the main dining room. Will it be ok!"

The table could seat 50 people. Harry looked at Randy. "Is there a place just for the family, this is to Big."

Randy Just continued on, They walked down a long hall way lined with portraits, they were all moving and watching them as they walked.

Hermione looked at Harry, "The portraits are moving, they are all watching us." one of the portraits spoke up, it was of Dorea Black Potter.

"Why of course my dear, its been a long time since we've seen my grandson."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you just talk to me?"

The portrait responded, "Yes dear, all wizard portraits can speak. We carry the memory's of the person that's painted. Harry's Parents are in the parlor on the second floor. You should go there after lunch dear. I'm sure he would love to talk to them."

Hermione's Logical mind was not quite prossesing at the moment. She was talking to a painting.

"Um mm...I'll tell him, thank you Grandmother Potter."

The portrait spoke again, "And who are you dear?"

"Well as of this morning...I'm apparently the New Mrs Potter...My name is Hermione." she had never felt so under a microscope as she did at that moment. Every portrait in the hall Gasped and they all started talking amongst them selves.

Hermione walked in the small family dinning room.

"I think I just started a gossip war with the portraits."

Emma looked at Hermione, "What?"

Hermione, "The portraits talk, they contain all the memory's of the person thats painted. Harry your parents portrait is in the second floor parlor...I think we should talk to them after lunch."

Harry, "My...Pa...Parents can talk to me?"

Hermione, "Thats what the portrait of your grandmother said. Finish Eating and we can go up after lunch. You need to start eating better harry."

John started laughing, then Emma cut in. "John, what's so funny?"

John, "Its I just realized Harry and Hermione are truly married...she is already being the wife!" and he broke out laughing again, and so did the rest of them.

The lunch was pleasant and talk was small. Harry ate a bit more than he had the night before, not much more but again he was filled.

He called randy when they were all finished. And asked to be taken to his parents portrait. He had met his parents in the Elysium fields...he thought he would only see them again when he could join them again. They told him he had better live, a very long and happy life.

When they reached the parlor, his parents portrait was empty. He called for them in frustration. The next thing he knew, half his family was in the portrait with his mother fighting to get a look at him. Questions were flying fast and furious, Harry couldn't even understand what was happening. Hermione was sitting on a sofa laughing. Harry finally screamed, "Let me talk to my parents!" he then calmed, "I'll get to know all of you latter."

At last Lilly got to the front of the portrait, with tears in her eyes. "My Harry, you've gotten so big. Where is Sirius, I want a word with that old Dog!"

Harry, "Mom, from what I understand. Sirius Black is in Azkaban Prison, for betraying you to a dark wizard, and killing people."

Lilly, "What, Sirius couldn't have. He wasn't the secret Keeper. Who did you go too? Alice and Frank?

Harry, "Up until a few weeks ago I was with your sister Aunt Petunia."

Lilly, "Who put you there?" Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

Harry, "Albus Dumbledore Put me there. After he appointed him self, my magical guardian. I'm okay now. I will admit they nearly killed me. But I'm happy about it now. Mom, I want you to meet some very special people. This is Hermione, My soul mate. We bonded this morning. These are John and Emma Granger, Hermione's Parents. I know, Its to young, But they told us, we are married and emancipated.

I think its the best thing that could happen to me!"

Lilly, "Harry, I need you to write a letter to Remus Lupin. Tell Him to call Randy. You tell Randy to bring him Here. There is a lot to do...and you'll need help.

Now go Have Randy send it by owl post. I want to talk to Hermione, and her parents for a few minutes. Oh And Harry sign the note Prongslet."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He had attempted to gain access to Rowan Hall and couldn't get through the wards. Harry had done more than he'd anticipated. He needed to obliviate Harry and the Granger's. The boy was no longer on his path for the Greater good. He had been to the Granger home and found it deserted. The cars had been in the garage, that could only mean magical travel. Where would he have learned it. The Granger's were muggles. He had checked the Hogwarts registration book and the girl would be starting the same year as Harry. He checked his copy of the betrothal contract only to find it blank. When Molly found out she would be in hysterics. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an angry Molly Weasley. If the boy were to talk with his parents portrait, it would cause even more problems. Why hadn't he removed the cursed portrait. His family home in Godrics hollow destroyed, a false prophesy, all so he could hold power. Tom Riddle, had also strayed and become to powerful. This would take careful planing to get it all back on track. He should contact Lupin, that man was always loyal to him. He could get him to bring Harry to him.

Lupins cottage

An owl arrived early in the morning, It had been a full moon the night before and Remus was tired. All the note said was call Randy, it was signed Prongslet.

He looked a second time and said out loud "call Randy." The elf appeared took Remus hand and he was swept away to Rowan Hall, just as the owl from Albus arrived and dropped the note at his feet.

Rowan Hall

It was now eight am, as a haggard torn up Remus Lupin arrived at Rowan Hall. His wand was left at his cottage. He wolf senses on High alert. An eight year old boy, with a lightning bolt scar stood looking at him. "Moony, My Mom and Dad want to talk with you. It looks like you better get some sleep and cleaned up first."

Remus eyes were bulging out of his head, "Harry,

What are you doing here, Albus is worried sick?"

Harry, "Well partially, I'm hiding from him, He is A liar, manipulator, and if I call it right, A behind the scenes dark lord. We can discuss that tonight after you get some rest from your transformation, or as my Dad called it...your Furry Little Problem." Harry smiled at him, "Now get some rest there is a pain potion in your old room that should help. We'll talk tonight. RANDY! Show Remus To his room and see to it he takes his potion." Remus was about to say more when Randy popped him away.

Emma and John Entered the Room at that point.

John, "Who was that?"

Harry, "Just a crazy werewolf, friend of my Dads."

John, "Every time I think this can't get weirder." As he shook his head.

Harry, "I think the dieing, was weirder."

John looked at Harry, "What?"

Harry, "It's time to sit down with my parents portrait. There is more you need to know, But I think we should wait for Mr. Lupin. He will sleep a few hours. In the mean time, I need to teach Hermione to Fly!"

John Granger was struck dumb. Did he honestly hear Harry Say Fly.

He was about to find out.

Harry, "Randy!"

Randy, "Yes Master Harry."

Harry, "Could you get Hermione and my self Brooms, not the fast ones. Safe Brooms that are in good shape? One more thing, just Harry please, we are family after all."

Harry Got Hermione to try the Broom. He knew she was afraid of heights so the went slow and easy, around the grounds of Rowan Hall, never much farther off the ground than a bicycle would be. When she had enough, Harry did some crazy high speed maneuvers that would scare the life out of the most ardent fighter pilot. Harry flew until dinner time. Remus came out to get him. He was Laughing at the site. When Harry landed he asked, "Whats so funny Remus?"

Remus, "You look just like your Dad on a broom, fearless and reckless. He would be so proud. Lets get dinner and have that talk."

Dinner was a subdued affair, every one was on pins and needles. As soon as the were finished Harry led them to the second floor parlor to talk with his parents portrait.

When the reached the Parlor, Lilly and James were waiting in the portrait.

Lilly, "Remus John Lupin, you promised us you would look after Harry! How is it he wound up with my idiot sister?"

Remus, "Albus said it was for the best, he would be the most protected there."

Lilly, "Did he tell you how that might BE?"

Remus, "He said there were Blood wards to keep evil away."

Lilly, "Did you ever bother to check on him?"

Remus, "Albus, said it wouldn't be good for him, to many enemies."

Lilly looked at Harry with care in her eyes, but Harry just knew he wouldn't like what was coming.

Lilly, "Harry, sweetheart, I know you don't want to this. But Remus needs to know. Take off your shirt Honey."

Harry, "Please Mom No, I don't want anyone to see." His voice was almost a whisper.

Lilly, "Every one here loves you Harry. They can't really help until they know how bad it is. I followed you in the bath last night. They need to know son."

Harry slowly and reluctantly did as he was told.

They all gasped The damage was so extensive. Remus Called for four large buckets, as the dinner the had just eaten made a reappearance.

Remus, "Randy...Could we have three fire whiskeys and two calming draughts."

Randy appeared with three glasses and a bottle of Old Ogdens Best, and two calming draughts, with pumpkin juice chasers..."Will youse be's needing anything else?"

Remus, "Thank you Randy, I think that's all for now."

That was until Randy saw Harry's Back. "Master Harry, NO, NO, NO...Why was youse not calling us?"

Randy ran to Harry, The little Elf was crying, "They hurt good master...Randy musts helps." He popped away and returned moments latter with a large vial of blue liquid, and one of red. The elf lovingly rubbed the blue liquid into Harry's Back, and had him drink the red one. The blue potion smelled like some one that had not had a bath in a year. The red one tasted like cherry's. "Youse Call Randy Before Bed Master Harry, I has one more thing to do to heal those scars. Bad people Hurting master, That Dumbledore pay for this one." The enraged House elf popped away.

Emma, looked at the spot where Randy had just been standing. "Remind me never to Piss him off."

John, "Amen to that!"

Hermione, "What is that stuff?"

Remus, "Its an elf healing potion, after a really bad transformation, when I was seventeen he used it on me. By the next morning, I was healed. I will admit, I've never seen A house elf that angry before."

Lilly, "Protects him from evil, Remus! I'm sorry but my beautiful child was subjected to nothing but evil in that house. Albus Knew, not to send him there. Now whats this about Sirius Being in Azkaban?"

Remus, "He was your secret keeper...he betrayed you to He who must not be named. Then he was caught at the scene of the killing of Peter and and twelve muggles. Killed them all with one spell. All they could find of Peter was his finger." He said with a tear in his voice.

James, "Hipogrif Shit, Peter was the secret keeper, and no single spell did all that and would have left a hell of a lot more than a finger. Sirius is innocent, He performed the God parent ritual, He couldn't betray us. Peter is alive hiding from both sides. Albus Knew all this...He is or was chief warlock, did Sirius Even get a trial?"

Remus, "As far as I know he did, things were crazy after Harry destroyed you know who."

James, "As far as you Know...Well I think you better damn well find out! Harry go to the study, get the...Better yet call Randy."

Harry, "Yes Sir Dad!...Randy!"

Randy appeared seconds latter.

Randy, "Yes Master Harry."

Harry, "Just Harry Please. Dad has something for you to do."

James, "Randy get the official Head of house stationary, quill and ink. I have a letter for Harry to write."

The elf went and returned in seconds. He laid the papers out so Harry could write what his father told him.

Head of DMLE

From Lord Harold James Potter

Head of the ancient and noble house of Potter

I request copies of all documentation on the Sirius Black. Including all trial transcripts.

Thank You

Duke Harold James Potter

Mark the envelope

Head of the DMLE

James, "Randy have one of the other elves deliver this now."

Harry, "How many elves do we have Dad?"

James, "More than I could count. There are 20 here just to maintain the Rowan Hall. Not counting the grounds or the Farm. There are at least five, at each of our other residences.

John, "What a payroll!"

James, "They are Potter elves all, one big family. They take care of us, because with out us they die.

Its a symbiotic relationship. They need a wizards bond to stay alive, in return they take care of our homes and us, we also take care of them."

Harry, "If I have this bond with them, How come none of them rescued me?"

Randy popped in, "I is a bad Elf, I knows youse was hurting, but could not finds youse. Looked and looked me's Should have looked Harder!" He began hitting him self.

Harry, "Randy, Stop! No member of my family will hurt them self. If you do some thing wrong, I'll tell you, Your punishment. You did nothing wrong, I'm sure you tried your hardest. Some one stopped you finding me. I'll bet I know who. That person deserves the punishment."

Harry Got up and hugged the little Elf. "Thank you, For trying! You are a Great Elf."

Randy, "Youse be the greatest wizard ever, I be's proud to be's youse elf! Me's will never let you down again!"

James, "Remus, Can you check Harry for an elf Charm?"

Remus, "I could if I had my wand. It's back at my cottage"

Randy, "Me's get IT!" He popped away and returned seconds latter. "Here Master Moony, your wand sir!"

Remus took the wand and muttered some incomprehensible words, and Harry glowed blue. "Elf ward, Strong one too. I'm surprised they can hear him in this house. Harry stand still while I remove it."

Harry, "Will it hurt?"

Remus, "It might tickle a little." He muttered again, And the blue glow dissipated. As soon as it did An elf that was clearly female Popped in Crying.

"Master Harry, Where's You been, slinky been looking everywhere for youse. Me's never be stopping." She was hugging Harry and continued to cry. "Some one be's hurting youse, Me's could feel it. Couldn't find youse to help. Me's deserves clothes!"

Harry, "Clothes?"

Slinky, "House Elf be's breaking the bond, if Master gives elf clothes."

Harry, "I'll never give you clothes, unless you ask me for them. But You are family as are all the elves here. Could you make nice looking uniforms for the elves, Some thing that looks smart. I want the elves here to be dressed to look good and feel good. You make them for your selves."

Slinky smiled, "Me be's doing it sir. Can me's still be youse Nanny elf Sir?"

Harry Grinned "Wouldn't ever have another!"

Slinky popped away and was back a few minutes latter, with a tray of potion vials. "Master Harry be's to thin, been being hurt to long. Must take his potions."

Harry dutifully Drank everything she gave him. Then she popped away. "I'm beginning to hate potions" the room erupted in laughter.

Randy popped into the Room. "Madame Bones, Of the DMLE, is in the fireplace sir. She wishes to come through. She not being in the ward book. You should talks to her."

Harry, "I'm coming!"

When he got to the main hall, he did not expect to see a womans Head floating in the fireplace.

"Lord Potter, It's a surprise to be meeting you. May I step through?"

Harry, "Madame Bones, give me a few minutes to add you to the ward book. Then come through. Would five minutes be okay?"

Madame Bones, "Perfect, Thank you Lord Potter."

Five minutes latter Madame Amelia Bones stepped through the fireplace.

Harry, "Welcome to Rowan Hall, Madame Bones. Follow me to the parlor. We have much to discuss."

Madame Bones, "I wouldn't know why you want information on the Death Eater Black."

Harry, "I have reason to believe, He was no Death Eater, My parents will and portrait will explain."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore, Was angry. The damnable werewolf Had yet to contact him, the Dursley's were no where to be found. He was locked out of Rowan Hall, and the Potter vaults. It would not be long before he lost the Potter proxies in the Wizengomot. How was he to maintain the Greater Good.

Rowan Hall

The discussion of the Black case was now in it's second Hour. Amelia Had to agree none of what Sirius was charged with made sense. She would Pull the files and get back to them. She would also bring the Proxie paper work to give Remus, the Proxies for the Potter house temporarily.

After Madame Bones Left, They got down to Harry's story. By the time it was over, Remus was no longer a Dumbledore supporter. The Granger's were livid. His parents portrait was shaking on the wall. Petunia Dursley, should be very Happy she was in a muggle jail, The group at Rowan Hall would have been torturing her, for what she had allowed to happen and done to Harry. All the family Problems seemed to center on one wizard Albus to many names Dumbledore.

They all went to bed that night in Rowan Hall. Harry and Hermione started out in separate rooms. Some how during the night the wound up sleeping in the same bed.

Harry could never remember sleeping so well. He awoke to a brown blur and Hair in his mouth.

As he reached for his glasses he realized Hermione was holding him tight. For the first time in his life he felt loved and at peace. It was an amazing feeling.

It was six thirty in the morning. He got a hot shower and brushed his teeth. His clothes were set out waiting for him. He headed for the Kitchen to start his day. When he reached the family dinning room, It was set for a proper English breakfast.

Slinky Popped in, "Youse sit Master Harry, Slinky will get youse breakfast."

Harry just could never get used to this, He was being waited on hand and foot. He was always the servant before.

Slinky popped in with a bigger breakfast than Dudley his whale of a cousin used to eat. "Youse eat up master Harry...youse is far to skinny!"

The rest of the family showed up a few minutes latter. Breakfast was quite the affair. The house elves had never heard such praise. They all seemed to stand taller, A pride no house elf in living memory could remember.

Remus, "I think we should get these two their wands. It's not usually done until they are eleven, but with their emancipation. It might be a good idea early. If we go to Diagon alley though, I think a glamor charm would be in order for them."

John, "A glamor Charm?"

Remus, "Temporarily changes their appearance. Come Here Harry." Remus wave his wand over Harry.

His hair color became blond his nose got a bit longer, and his glasses disappeared. "Harry is quite famous in the wizarding world. Right now I don't think we need or want all that attention." He waved it over Hermione Her hair became black and short. "Hide in plain sight." The adults laughed, Harry and Hermione ran to look in a mirror.

Harry, "I love Magic!"

Hermione, "Me too harry, Me too!"

Harry, "Guess we get our first real taste of this new world today. What do you think?"

Hermione, "I can't wait...I wonder what I'll find in the book store."

Randy, "Mistress Hermione, Would you like to see the library."

Hermione, "LIBRARY, where...Oh I have to see it Come on Harry."

Harry, "I have a feeling...I may lose you in there!"

They entered a very Large room with bookcases every where. Their were stairways to the upper levels. The smell of old parchment, ink, and various leathers, permeated the room. For Hermione it was pure Nirvana! Harry was sure he'd lost her.

Randy "We has standing order with Flourish & Blotts we get all new books as soon as they be coming in. Youse can find almost all wizarding books here, Most muggle ones too. Youse see the stand over there. Just tells it the book youse want, and it comes to the stand. Just put it back on the stand it goes back."

Hermione was in heaven, Harry was feeling good he made her happy.

Hermione ran to find her mother, Their would be two very happy Granger women at Rowan Hall tonight.

John on the other hand was missing his Saturday Golf date.

Randy, "Was use saying you wanted to play golf sir?"

John, I usually play on Saturday, But i missed my Tee Time."

Randy, "Master James liked to play too. He had a nine hole course put in a few years ago. Would youse like to teach Master Harry?"

John didn't need to be asked twice. "I'll need my clubs."

Randy, "I has Tippy goes to get them, Master Harry can use master James clubs til he gets his own."

John Granger was in heaven, A totally private Golf course. Never did he even consider helping a little orphan boy would turn out like this. Who would have thought his nine year old daughter would cause so much wonder in their lives. Magic, it seems wonderful but he knew anything this good comes with a price. For now he'd wait to see what is was.

That afternoon Remus took the Harry and the Granger's To Diagon Alley. They went to Madame Malkins for some wizarding attire. Then to olivanders for the kids wands.

Olivander was quite surprised the were there so early. But measured, poked, and prodded both kids. Then Hermione started trying wands. Her's was white vine with dragon heart string, 11 ½ inches. She loved it. Harry was a much more difficult customer after over 45 wands, Olivander walked to the back of the shop.

Olivader "I wonder?" he came back to Harry, "Perhaps this." Harry took the wand in his hand. It felt warm to the touch, like a part of him. It began emitting A grand shower of sparks in every color of the rainbow. "Curious...very curious!"

Harry, "Excuse me sir, but whats curious?"

Olivander, "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter. It's curious that you...should be destined for this wand. When its brother gave you that scar!"

Harry, "Who owned that wand?"

Olivander, "We do not speak his Name. After all he who must not be named did great things. So I feel it is clear we can expect Great things from you!.The wand chooses the Wizard...That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wand lore." Take good care of that wand, Mr Potter"

A stir was happening in the alley as they left Olivander's, Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry, "Who are you to be asking?"

Albus, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, your Magical Guardian. We must get you some where safe."

Harry, "You are the one...You have a great deal of nerve...You sealed my parents will and disregarded their wishes...Have been using my family properties with out permission. Left me with People my parents expressly forbid...Had me beaten and treated like a slave. Sir I will be going no where with you!"

Albus, "You don't understand Harry...It was all for the greater good!"

Harry "I'll use, what my father Say's, Hipogrif Shit! Goodbye Mister Dumb as a door!"

Remus, "You can't talk to him like that Harry."

Harry, "Did I lie, Did I say anything, he didn't deserve? I don't know what his game is, but I'm not playing any more!"

Remus, "He's the leader of the light Harry."

Harry, "Not from where I'm standing."

Remus, "I understand how you feel Harry, but there has to be a reason."

Harry, "To steal from an orphan, to insure his life is one of utter torture...sounds like a dark wizard to me! Wouldn't the leader of the light make sure some one in his care was loved and looked after properly. He would be sure no one took anything from him. That the child would at least have proper meals. If he's anything, he's a dark Wizard and I'll never trust him!

Oh and you forgot about Sirius Black Totally innocent of all charges sitting in Azkaban and never even had a trial!"

Rita Skeeter was sitting in the Ice cream shop listening to every word. She was thinking for once I can really use direct quotes!

Daily Prophet

Barnabas Cuffe, "Rita, this can't be right."

Rita, "They are all direct quotes, for once no supposition at all. I over heard the entire conversation. You have to print it!"

Headline Daily Prophet, the next morning!

_**Harry Potter abused and mistreated**_

_**Sirius Black innocent **_

_This conversation was over heard in Diagon alley yesterday!_

Albus Dumbledore "Mr Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry Potter, "Who are you to be asking?"

Albus, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, your Magical Guardian. "We must get you some where safe."

Harry, "You are the one...You have a great deal of nerve...You sealed my parents will and disregarded their wishes...Have been using my family properties with out permission. Left me with People my parents expressly forbid...Had me beaten and treated like a slave. Sir I will be going no where with you!"

Albus, "You don't understand Harry...It was all for the greater good!"

Harry "I'll use, what my father Say's, Hipogrif Shit! Goodbye Mister Dumb as a door!"

Remus Lupin, "You can't talk to him like that Harry."

Harry, "Did I lie, Did I say anything, he didn't deserve? I don't know what his game is, but I'm not playing any more!"

Remus, "He's the leader of the light Harry."

Harry, "Not from where I'm standing."

Remus, "I understand how you feel Harry, but there has to be a reason."

Harry, "To steal from an orphan, to insure his life is one of utter torture...sounds like a dark wizard to me! Wouldn't the leader of the light make sure some one in his care was loved and looked after properly. He would be sure no one took anything from him. That the child would at least have proper meals. If he's anything, he's a dark Wizard and I'll never trust him!

Oh and you forgot about Sirius Black Totally innocent of all charges sitting in Azkaban and never even had a trial!"

This was over heard by me yesterday, in Diagon Alley. If Lord Potters accusations are true, Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for!

Rita Skeeter Reporting

Hogwarts

Breakfast in the great hall was a subdued event in the summer. The castle was quiet, no children bringing it to life. The life on this morning would come from the owls. Minerva McGonagal had just received The Daily Prophet when it started. Owls by the thousands, All with red envelopes shivering awaiting their intended recipient.

Minerva Read the Headline and the article, Those howlers would have nothing on what she was going to do to one Albus Trust my judgement no matter what Dumbles. This was one angry witch!

Severus Snape Had just received Lilly's potion book and a letter from her. He was feeling like hell. Then he saw the Prophet. Lilly had asked him to watch over her son. He had failed her again. He would not let it happen a third time. Severus Snape was livid.

Fillius flitwick, read the article in the Prophet. Lilly was a prodigy in charms. Her life was snuffed out to soon. Her son deserved to be treated well after what he had gone through, the little half Goblin was ready to kill.

The rest of the staff was just as angry, When professor Dumbledore Came in for breakfast, The howlers erupted. The noise could be heard in Hogsmeade. When the Howlers stopped Minerva Started.

"I told you they were the worst sort of muggles. No Albus Dumb head knows best...They beat him, Starved him, treated that sweet boy as a slave. Were you trying to make another Dark Lord. Is this the treatment he deserves. I think not. If you think I'll be supporting your decisions from now on you are mistaken. Headmaster of A school. You should be kissed by a dementor for this ALBUS!"

The staff of Hogwarts stormed out!

Rowan Hall,

Harry, "This is great, I didn't even have to try! As Harry Potter started laughing over his breakfast.

Not long after An Owl arrived from Amelia Bones.

Duke Harry Potter

I am happy to inform you, Sirius Black will receive his trial on Monday, at nine am. I have saved seating for you and your Family to include Mr Lupin. Please send a return Owl whether or not you will attend.

Amelia Bones

Director DMLE

Harry was dancing around the table, when everyone else came down to breakfast.

Hermione, "Harry, whats going on?"

Harry, "Sirius Trial is on Monday...Isn't it great?"

Hermione's Lip was quivering. "You wont need me any more."

Harry looked in Hermione's eyes. "I'll always need you...its just one more person to love! But no one will ever match you!"

Harry didn't know where those words came from. Hermione on the other hand did some thing she had never done before, She pulled Harry to her And kissed him full on the mouth. It wasn't long But they lit up the place again.

They Both had one Word for the Kiss "WOW!"

Harry was thinking "How could she think I could ever be with out her?"

Hermione, "I never had any friends Harry, Who would want a bushy Haired bookworm!"

Harry looked over to her, "Your Beautiful, If no one else sees it, Its their Loss. I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

The kiss was longer, it held Passion. This was something that an eight and nine year old would normally never experience.

Hermione Thought, "We really need to read that book." As she caught her breath.

Harry, "Yes, we really do!"

Hermione, "Did you hear me Harry, I just thought that. I never said it."

Harry thought, "_I'm sure I heard it."_

Hermione, "_I heard you Harry, We can hear each others thoughts."_

Harry,_ "This is so cool. I wonder if we need to be close or can we always do it?"_

Hermione, _"We need to get that book, now Harry!"_

Harry, _"Right after breakfast...Lets keep this to our selves, Okay?"_

Slinky, "Youse breakfast is ready, Master Harry Must take his potions first."

Harry, "That will do wonders for my apatite!" The sarcasm Was not hidden at all.

After breakfast Harry was reading his mothers potions book, while Hermione Read the Soul bond Book. No soul bond Had ever registered before the couple was 14 before. They had only anecdotal evidence because the bond was very rare.

Harry had found something in his mothers potion journal, He had to ask her about. He ran from the Library to the parlor.

Harry, "MOM!"

Lilly, "Yes Harry, no need to scream."

Harry, "Am I reading this right, A cure for werewolves?"

Lilly, "Yes, Harry I was going to surprise Remus with it. I had just finished the calculations. When we were attacked."

Harry, "I can brew this!"

Lilly, "What, Harry that potion is masters level?"

Harry, "You taught me."

Lilly, "I'm dead, I couldn't have taught you."

Harry, "Mom, I died. They brought me back. While I was on the other side you and Dad taught me all kinds of things. I was there for what felt like years. Time is different there."

Lilly, There is a potions Lab in the basement. Get randy to get you all fresh ingredients...Then give it a try...I want to see it before you give it to Remus."

Harry, "It takes two days to brew and the timing is important. I can do this thanks Mom."

Hermione was standing at the Door. "Okay, Mr Potter we need to talk."

Harry, "I have a better Idea, We need to share. I give you my memories, you give me yours."

Hermione, "You'll Hate me Harry!"

Harry, "I could never hate you...Knowing we both had rough lives will only make us stronger. We will know how to help each other too! First lets get this potion brewing. We Might, want your Mom to help.

Randy, Could you send someone to get these potion ingredients. They must be fresh."

Randy, "Yes Master Harry right away."

Hermione, "I'm going to go find Mom, you find the potions lab."

Harry "On my way...By the way...I LOVE YOU!"

Hermione, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" as she ran out the door! She knew her Mom would be in the library. When she found her, Emma was reading a book on increasing your magical core.

Hermione, "Mom, we need your Help."

Emma, "Of course dear, what can I do to help!"

Hermione, "Harry's Mom found a cure for the werewolves. We want to brew the potion for Remus!

Harry wants you to supervise."

Emma, "I did pass all my chemistry courses. Looks like its find the Lab."

Hermione, "Their is one in the house, Harry is going to find it and come get us."

Harry had Randy Take him to the potions Lab, it was in the basement in the far corner of the Manor that was little used. It was clean, all the ingredients that were there needed to be tossed.

Hogwarts

A head appeared in the flames of Albus Dumbledore's Office. "Albus May I step through?"

Asked Amelia Bones in a very sweet voice.

Albus, "Yes Amelia you may come through."

he really wasn't looking forward to this conversation. Amelia was not one susceptible to mind arts."

Amelia, "Albus I'm afraid I have some questions to ask about your previous ward, Mr Harold J Potter."

Albus. "What questions would those be?"

Amelia, "Why did you disregard Jame's and Lilly's will in his placement when two of the couples on their list were available and petitioned for the child?"

Albus, "I thought it best to keep him out of the magical world, until he was ready."

Amelia, "So you placed him Where his parents expressly prohibited him from being placed? Why?"

Albus, "He needs to be maluable to be properly trained."

Amelia, "And you felt you had the right to over rule His parents decision?"

Albus, "It was the best decision for the child and the wizarding world."

Amelia, "I would like you to read these reports from the muggle hospital, on Mr Potters Health. Then I have more questions.

Albus, "I'm the Chief Warlock, I haven't time for this."

Amelia, "That position has been suspended pending this investigation. So has the position of Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, you are also on thin ice here at Hogwarts as well. Now we can do this here, or a ministry holding cell. Your choice Albus."

He looked over the folder and photographs. The pictures of Harry's Back, had him retching his breakfast in a bucket.

Amelia, "Now Albus can you say after reading these reports you should have placed the child in a safe loving environment, Or should you have followed the Potter will as the law requires you to do. This is an Ancient and Noble house Albus, as it stands you could be charged with attempted line theft on top of Child endangerment, neglect, and attempted murder. Considering the Child that we are speaking of, You Best give some very good answers. Because with what you've given me so far I'm inclined to place you under arrest!

Albus, "This was all for the Greater Good!"

Amelia, "Did you ever think of Mr Potters Good?"

Albus, "I thought is was the safest place he could be?"

Amelia, "You never listened to the will that you were the witness too?"

Albus, "I can't believe the boys family could do this."

Amelia, "Well I'm placing you under arrest Albus. Your Positions in our world are all suspended, pending the outcome of your trial!"

Fawkes immediately flamed Dumbledore away.

Albus Dumbledore, found himself floating in the South Atlantic Ocean, The ward book at Rowan Hall was for all Potter Homes.

Daily Prophet

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Fugitive from Justice**_

Albus Dumbledore, Escaped arrest yesterday, He is charged with child endangerment, neglect, complicity in attempted murder and attempted line theft. All stemming from his Illegal guardianship of one Harry Potter. More will be coming as the investigation unfolds.

Rowan Hall

Remus couldn't believe his eyes, Albus A fugitive from justice. Harry was right. This would change many things in Wizarding Brittan.

The Burrow

Molly Weasley, was looking through the family desk for the marriage contract. She needed to find out if it was at all valid. Ginny was now totally obsessed With the Boy who Lived. If the contract was no good what would she tell her daughter.

A certain rat was peaking out of a young mans pocket. This could be very good news.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy wasn't as worried about Dumbledore as he was Sirius Black. His marriage Contract for two children had gone unfulfilled. If he got out, he would become the head of the Black family. That could spell doom for the Malfoy's. He had spent most of his family's fortune Backing the Dark Lord. If Black dissolved his marriage, He would loose everything. It was time to start making sure Black got the veil at his trial. Then Draco would become the Head of the Blacks.

Azkaban Prison

Sirius Black lay curled up in the form of Padfoot, in the back corner of his dank prison cell. The sound of Aurors walking through the prison, forcing him back from his animagus form.

Auror, "Get your stinkin' ass up Black!"

Sirius rose to his feet, "What can I do for you gentlemen."

Auror, "Got an Order to bring you to the ministry, Maybe you'll finally get the veil...Traitor!"

Sirius, "That must mean I'll be getting a trial...then you could eat those words."

Auror, "I worked with Jame's Potter, Great guy, You deserve the veil for what you did to them! Now Get up we got orders! You are to be cleaned up before you reach the ministry. This should be fun!"

Sirius was drug to a small room, And hosed down with the equivalent of a fire hose. He was given new prison robes, and escorted from the prison to the cold north sea air. Sirius shivered with the cold.

Rowan Hall

Harry and family were having Breakfast early. They wanted to arrive at the ministry early for the trial. They were warned that the press contingent would be strong. They left for the ministry at six thirty that morning. Amelia had arranged for them to be escorted directly to the court room.

Ministry of Magic court room 9

The court was seated, Amelia Bones prosecuting.

Sirius was brought before the court looking quite thin and haggard. He was placed in the very uncomfortable looking chair in the center of the court room. Chains erupted from the chair and floor Chaining him securely to the chair.

Harry watched closely, as his Godfather was manhandled. The plan was in motion.

Ex-minister Bagnold brought the court to order.

"Today we have the trial of the Ministry of Magic VS. Sirius Black. Madame Bones The charges."

Amelia Bones, "Charges Being a member of a terrorist organisation, Complicity in the murder of James and Lilly Potter. The Murder of Peter Petigrew, and twelve muggles."

Madame Bagnold, "Mr. Black how do you plea?"

Sirius sat up straight. "Not guilty of all charges!"

The entire court room gasped at this.

Amelia stood "Does the accused wish to submit to questioning under veritaserum?"

Sirius, "I willingly submit, in fact I insist on it! So that no one may say I lied to this august body!"

Amelia, "Administer the potion."

An auror administered the serum. Amelia waited until Sirius eyes blanked.

Amelia Began, "Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

Sirius, "Yes"

Amelia, "Are you now, or have you ever been a supporter of the terrorist known as Lord Voldemort?"

Sirius, "NOT NOW OR EVER!"

Amelia, "Were you the secret keeper for the Potters at their cottage in Godrics Hollow?"

Sirius, "No, Peter Petigrew, was the secret keeper!"

Amelia, "Did you bring the Terrorist Voldemort, to the Potters cottage The night of October 31, 1981?"

Sirius, "No"

Amelia, "Why did you confront Peter Petigrew, November Second 1981?

Sirius, "I was an Auror, It was to arrest him for being a part of the murders of the Potters."

Amelia, "What happened the night Of November second, 1981.

Sirius, "I cornered, Peter in an alley in surrey. He began screaming how, I had betrayed the Potters!

He fired a Bombarda Maxima at the street. Turned to his animagus form, after cutting off his finger. Then the rat disappeared."

Amelia, "Peter Petigrew was not a registered animagus, how is this possible?"

Sirius, "My self, James Potter, and Peter Petigrew were all anamagi. We decided not to register until after the war. Potter was a stag, Myself a large black dog, Petigrew a gray rat."

Amelia, "Are you saying Petigrew is alive?"

Sirius, "To the best of my knowledge."

Amelia, "Why would you lie about who was the secret keeper?"

Sirius, "It was Dumbledore's Idea, I was to be a decoy. No one would think Peter would be the secret Keeper."

Amelia, "Dumbledore Knew this?"

Sirius, "He cast the charm, how could he not know."

Amelia, "The Ministry withdraws all charges, Mr Black you are free to go!"

A tall thin blond man stood "AVADA KA..."

He was dropped by a stunner from the visitors gallery.

The Aurors converged on the Blond man.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Lucius Malfoy, You are under arrest for attempted use of an unforgivable curse!"

Kingsley smiled, as the magic suppression cuffs were snapped into place. As Lucius Malfoy was frog marched out of the court room, A small black haired boy darted to Sirius.

Harry, "Sirius, Sirius Black!"

Sirius head snapped around "Harry?"

Harry jumped in Sirius arms Hugging him fiercely!

"It worked, you're free! I have so much to tell You!"

Sirius looked in his Godson's eyes. "Okay Pup...Okay, and who are these...Remus!"

Remus Lupin was looking at the floor. "I should have known...I should have known, you couldn't betray us. I believed Dumbledore...Can...Can you ever forgive me?"

Sirius, "Not your fault Remus...we all believed the old coot! Now who are all these people?"

Harry, "Sirius Black, I would like you to meet my Wife. Hermione Potter, her parents John and Emma Granger, The best family I can remember."

Sirius, "Back up pup, WIFE? You have to be pranking me!"

Remus, "Lets get you back to Rowan Hall, We can explain it all there!"

The group Hurried through the ministry avoiding giving answers to the press. They headed directly to the fireplaces in the atrium.

Rowan Hall

Once Sirius was cleaned and dressed, with a lot of help from the elves.

The group spent the rest of the day explaining all that had happened. The majority of it, in the three weeks since Harry left the hospital.

Sirius was astounded to say the least. The largest revaluations would come the next day.

Sirius was given A dreamless sleep potion and sent to bed. He would be on the same potions regiment as Harry, to rebuild his strength. It would be weeks before Harry, could begin implementing his parents plans.

Ministry Holding cell

Lucius Malfoy, Was pissing all over himself. How could he let his emotions over rule him, like a common Griffindor. The worst of it, Black had him dead to rights. He could now dissolve his marriage at any minute. Their would be no money for bribes to get him out of this if he did. Even among the Death Eater ranks he was hated. He was a braggart, that enjoyed lording his place over the others. He would be going to Azkaban this time.

A small forgotten Island in the south Atlantic

Albus Dumbledore sat alone, true the island would be a paradise. It was not, for a power hungry wizard like Albus. How could it have all gone so wrong. He ran the current events over and over in his mind. He done everything for his, perceived notion of the greater good. Fawkes was bringing him copies of the Daily Prophet. Albus would bide his time and await the rebirth of Voldemort. He then would return the triumphant Hero! Then, they all would pay for their insolence.

The Burrow

A certain rat was getting worried. The ministry now knew he was alive. He was sure some one would come by and ask about the rat that was missing a toe. He had to lay low, and pray not to be recognized.

Rowan Hall

It had been three weeks since Sirius trial. Both He and Harry were in a much healthier state. It was time for Harry to lay the plans on the line. Harry called the Family together at the portrait of his parents.

Harry, "I called this meeting to let you know what happened when I died."

Sirius, "What do mean died?"

Harry, "My heart stopped before I was awakened at the hospital. During the time before I was pulled back to this world...I was in the Elysium fields with my parents, among others. There I learned the power he knows not, and of the prophesy concerning myself and Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle.

The prophesy Albus told my parents was a lie. The one he told them was.

The one with the power to destroy the dark lord approaches. Born as the seventh moth dies.

This is all Tom was allowed to hear.

It also said he would mark me as his equal.

And that one must die at the hand of the other.

Because neither could live while the other survives."

Lilly, "That's what Albus told us...its why we went into hiding."

Harry, "Albus had changed it. The best way to hide a lie is keep it as much truth as possible."

Sirius, "So what's the real prophesy?"

Harry, "Just a couple of word changes. Instead of Lord its Lords and both would mark me as their equals. I fit the prophesy perfectly. Voldemort marked me the night he killed Mom and Dad, Dumbledore Used the Dursley's."

Sirius, "So now what do we do?"

Harry, "Voldemort made soul anchors called Horcruxes. A most vile piece of magic, I was one until I died...so that one is taken care of. It did leave me with all his knowledge, and history to the point it was made.

Sirius, "That can't be good."

Harry, "Knowledge is power, I would never travel the path Tom Riddle did. The history of his life disgusts me. It does, how ever tell us where to find his anchors, and how to destroy them. It also names all his followers. One of his followers will intrest you Sirius."

Sirius, "Which one?"

Harry, "I met your brother Regulus, in the Elysium fields,. He told me we must contact Kreacher. He holds one of the anchors. In the end he decided to fight against the darkness."

Sirius burst into Tears.

Hermione Came and hugged Sirius.

Sirius, "I can now forgive My brother. He honestly died fighting the good fight."

Harry, "The first thing we need to do is have Sirius take up his head of house."

Sirius, "I swore I'd never be like my family...I was disowned, How can I do that?

Harry, "Your mother Disowned you, your father didn't. We need your votes in the Wizengomot.

After this we go to Gringgotts."

While there, you dissolve the Marriages of Narcissa and Bellatrix for noncompliance with their marriage contracts. That will force the Goblins to return all that is in their Vaults, And most of their Properties."

Sirius, "Why should I care?"

Harry, "One of the soul anchors is in Bellatrix Vault, The other is in Malfoy Manor, a third is in your family Home under the care of the house elf Kreacher. You Sirius are the key to all these.

The last one is at Hogwarts in a hidden room. Tom is down to the ability, to make only one more. His soul is so fragmented now, that each one we destroy will weaken him, until he is easily handled.

Sirius, "What of Dumbledore?"

Harry, "Dumbledore, is a puppeteer. He really is not that powerful. He holds the wand known as the death stick, elder wand or wand of destiny. It is a Potter Family Heirloom. That I now claim by right. No wand can kill its true master."

Gringgotts Bank

Office of Bloodfang

Sirius, Harry, and Remus Entered bloodfangs office. Sirius Spoke first.

"Greetings Bloodfang, May your Gold ever flow and your enemies blood be at your feet."

Bloodfang, "Lord Black, May you vaults overflow, and those who oppose you fall upon your blade. Now that the pleasantries are dispensed with, How May I be of assistance?"

Sirius, "First I must take up my status as head of house."

Bloodfang, "I have the ring here." A dagger appeared in his Hand. "You know what to do."

Sirius cut his finger and allowed the blood to fall on the box. When the box opened the cut healed itself and he handed the dagger back to Bloodfang. He then took the ring from the Box. He placed it on his ring finger of his left Hand And glowed as the Magic over took him. "That was rough!" Then he laughed.

"Now for the next piece of business. I name Harold James Potter as the scion of the house of Black." A golden glow enveloped Harry as the magic accepted him. Sirius Looked at Harry. "I have to keep it out of the hands of the Malfoy's."

Sirius then got a very serious look on his face. "I need the paper work to Dissolve The Marriages of Narcissa Black Malfoy And Bellatrix Black Lestrange For non compliance with said contracts."

Bloodfang produced the paperwork Properly filled it out and filed it with the ministry.

Sirius, "We now lay claim to the dowry's and bride price of each, Please move all contents to the Black Vaults. Separate any dark objects for destruction."

Once that is finished, I wish Bellatrix Black removed from the family, and Andromeda Black Tonks reinstated."

By the time they left the bank Sirius had a sore left Hand from signing so many papers with a blood quill.

They went to Twifit & Tatings to get proper Head of house robes. Harry ordered the same for Hermione as Lady Of the House of Potter.

ROWAN HALL

When they Arrived at Rowan Hall, Sirius Had a couple of Letters to write. While Harry set forth Planning to get the horcrux in Little Hangleton. The one at Hogwarts could wait until their first year.

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was surprised to receive a summons from her head of house. The paperwork dissolving her Marriage, for which she was blessing him. She was upset that she had no money. Her accounts frozen.

Draco was completely off the wall...He was now a bastard child with no name, until he proved himself a Black. He was to be a Malfoy, the world should cower at his the name of such a Pure Blood. That was no longer in his cards, He wanted to Kill Sirius Black!"

Tonks Home

Andromeda received a summons from her head of house. She had been reinstated, her Black Vault opened to her. She would Bring Ted and Nymphadora.

Number 12 Grimauld Place

The first horcrux

Harry, And Sirius, entered the house of Black. The Portrait of Sirius mother started screaming.

"Blood traitor, usurper, bringing dishonor on the house of Black, Bringing blood traitors in my House. Kreacher Remove this Vermin from my house!"

Sirius, "Shut up woman! I Sirius Black claim this house as I am Head of the ancient most Noble House of Black! Kreacher!"

Kreacher popped in the Room. "Nasty Master, If my mistress."

Sirius, "Kreacher, we need your help. Did Master Regulus Give you a job to do?"

Kreacher, "Yes, He gave me a locket. He said to destroy It. Kreacher tried and tried. Kreacher could not do it. Kreacher is a bad elf!

Harry Bent down and Hugged Kreacher. "Kreacher is a great Elf, He tried his best. We have come to help you finish what Master Regulus wanted. Could you get us the locket Kreacher?"

Kreacher, "Kreacher can!" the little elf bounced out of the room happily.

He came back moments latter Locket in hand.

Sirius, "Ok you two... To the kitchen!"

They went to the kitchen and Sirius threw the locket in the old cast iron stove. Pointed his Wand in it cast Fiend fire. Moments latter a green mist rose out of the stove screamed and disappeared."

When the stove finally cooled, They opened it to find nothing but dross at the bottom of the stove.

Sirius, "Thats one down. Kreacher, Thank you. You have served the house of Black, Well!"

Kreacher Had never known praise before, It put him in tears. The smile on the little elfs face seemed to take years off of him. He stood straighter. "Master is truly a good master. Kreacher Has not been good, Has not taken care of the house as he should. Master still praises Kreacher. Kreacher will Get this house to sparkle again, for good master!"

Harry, "Its a lot of work Kreacher, I have some house elves to help you."

Kreacher, "No master Harry, Is Kreacher's Job to do. Come I fixy you lunch then, I get started on the house.

Sirius, "I want you to sleep at night Kreacher do not hurt yourself Ok. You get tired you sleep. And Master Regulus Room is Yours. Take mothers portrait there too!"

Kreacher, "Master is to good to old Kreacher, never has an elf had such a master"

They soon left a now Happy house of Black, Though Sirius would never live there. He would come and check on Kreacher.

Rowan Hall,

Hermione was waiting by the fireplace when Harry came falling out. "No matter what I do! I hate fireplace travel!"

Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "did you find it? Are you Okay? Let me look at you? Did you get hurt? I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

Harry, "Hermione, breath I'm fine, it's destroyed, No problems. Even had lunch. The house is mess though. Kreacher is going to clean it up now. He is much Happier."

Sirius Stepped from the fireplace as this was going on. "Harry, never lose this one Harry!"

Hermione, "And let me look you over too! You know how it would hurt Harry, to lose you!"

Harry "I'm glad she fusses over me...I Love Her For it!"

Sirius, "Well young man its time for dinner and off to bed early tonight."

Harry, "Why?"

Sirius, "You'll see tomorrow."

Harry had never had a Birthday celebrated, He would in the morning. After all you only turn Nine once.

Morning July 31 Rowan Hall

Harry awoke, like any other morning got a shower, brushed his teeth, walked from his en suite to find his finest dress robes laid out for him. He grudgingly got dressed. He really hated dress robes. He slipped his wand into its holster on his arm. He walked down the steps and headed for the family dinning room. It was the first time it was not set up for breakfast.

He walked through the down stairs, He went through every room. He finally arrived at the formal dining room. It was pitch black inside. When he walked in, everyone he knew jumped out and yelled. "SURPRISE!" Then sang him the Birthday song.

One end of the huge Table was covered with presents. There was a huge Birthday cake in the center of the table. It had Happy birthday harry going around the cake and never stopped moving. There were ten candles on the cake, one for each year and one to grow on. A large Breakfast feast was on the far end of the table. Harry never moved he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe, it was all for him.

Hermione Ran up to him kissed him in front of everyone, the kiss curled his toes. "Happy Birthday Harry! Do you like your Party?"

Harry was still speechless, he looked like a deer in the headlights. He tried to find his voice. "Ah..Ah..IT...Its Gr..Great!"

He got more presents than Dudley ever did. The two he loved most was his nimbus 95 racing broom, the fastest on the market. He got a watch from Hermione, it was gold and was charmed to stop minor curses and hexes. There was a big pile of cards from people all over England. Sirius was checking them for curses and such before he was allowed to touch them. He played his first pickup Quiditch match. He loved it. By the time the day was done, Harry was one very Happy nine year old. There was one port key sent by Albus Dumbledore, it would only activate if Harry read it. It was thrown in the fire.

Island in the South Atlantic

Albus waited all day, and long into the night. Surly the they would not notice the port key, until it was to late. Then he would have Harry, and could gain control of him. Harry never materialized. Albus was as mad as a wet hornet.

Leaky Cauldron The next day

Sirius awaited the relatives he contacted. He had paid for a private room for the afternoon and had lunch ordered.

The Tonks came first. Sirius Had not expected all three of them, but was none the less happy to see them. Ted was an attorney in both worlds, so it could be advantageous. Nymphadora's Hair was bright pink and she was dressed like a biker. Sirius just knew he'd like her. Andromeda was her same fun self.

It was only a few moments latter that Narcissa and Draco entered. Cissy still held herself like the consummate pure blood. Draco looked like he could kill everyone in the room.

Draco, "Why are we Here?"

Cissy, "Because your head of house called this meeting. Now behave yourself!"

Draco, "When my fath..."

Cissy, Your stupid father got sent to Azkaban for life. For being dumb enough to use a killing curse in front of the entire Wizengomot. What do you think he can do?"

Draco, "Nothing." as he looked at his shoes.

Cissy whispered, "We have no money...nothing. We will be living like the Weasleys, if you don't act correctly." The tone in her voice broached no arguments.

Ted reached out and took Sirius Hand. "Sirius, we knew you were innocent. I attempted many times to get you a trial. One sentence from Harry Potter And your free thank Merlin at last."

Sirius, "I'll agree with that." They both laughed. "Andi, Hows my favorite cousin?"

Andromeda, "Very well, Sirius. You remember Nymphadora?

Tonks, "Just Tonks mother, I hate my name!"

Andromeda, "I need to establish A trust vault for our Nymphy Here!"

Tonks, "Call me that again... I'll hurt you!"

Sirius, "Okay Tonks, just kidding with you."

"Cissy, I have something to ask you, before I can open your Trust." Sirius said in his most serious tone.

Cissy, "What ever it is, I'll do my best to comply Sirius."

Sirius, "You have a diary in your possession with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on the cover. I need to have that before you can have your trust vault. You will also surrender the Manor and live at Number 12 Grimauld Place."

Cissy, "Dobby!"

The little elf popped in the room.

Dobby, "Mistress Calls Dobby?"

Cissy, There May be a book in the secret place. It has Tom Marvolo Riddle on its cover, Bring it here Now!"

"Dobby Does It." And he popped away.

He was gone a few minutes, when he returned with the diary his hands were badly burned.

"Dobby Did it, the house on fire, I couldn't stop it. I is bad elf!" He began beating himself. Screaming Bad Dobby over and over.

Narcissa Pulled out one of Draco's socks. "Dobby, Take this, you are no longer needed!"

Dobby looked at Narcissa in awe!

"Dobby IS FREE!" and popped away, smiling.

Cissy, "I've accepted your offer Sirius"

Sirius Looked at Draco, The child just had his home burned to the ground.

"Draco, I need to know. Should the dark Lord return, Will you support him? Don't answer now. I will come by in a weeks time. You must decide, Will you support the house of Black, the way I say it is to be. Or will you be cast out. A true Black bows to no dark lord. Only to her majesty the Queen. Am I understood?

Draco, "Yes Sir." It was said with a very small voice almost inaudible.

Cissy take the boy home, your vault is open to you. We will decide Draco's in a weeks time."

Narcissa bowed her head and left.

Sirius "Andi, Ted, And Miss Tonks. I have some people you need to meet. I know you are all in the ward book, Lets flu to Rowan Hall."

Azkaban Prison

Bellatrix was laying on her mat in the corner of her cell. Her once beautiful hair matted and filthy, her teeth rotting away. She smelled horrible. She was but a shade of her former self. Two Aurors Came to her cell. The oldest told the youngest. "Change the Name plate and be quick about it."

The second Answered "Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Bella perked up. "What you mean, change the name?"

The older auror responded. "Seems you ain't a Lestrange Or a Black no more. Your Head of House dissolved your Marriage and kicked you out of the family He did, leaving you knutless. You is now Bellatrix No Name!" The Two Aurors started laughing. Bellatrix was screaming.

The Dark Lord will Avenge me...when he returns you're All Dead...You'll see He will be back. I know he will. He will come for me...I'll Kill you all!"

The Dementors returned to their rounds, and Bella retuned to her Mat. With new and more horrifying Nightmares.

In the woods some where in northern Ireland.

The shade of Tom Riddle was growing weaker. He couldn't understand this. His Horcruxes were Safe. He needed to just find away to return. His followers seemed to have abandoned Him. Why has he not been found. He left signs the could see. He was alone and now slowly failing. Tom Riddle was for the first time, feeling fear.

Rowan Hall

The house was filled with Happy voices. Nymphadora Tonks was funny, Harry and Hermione were having a ball. Ted And Andi were talking to Sirius.

Ted "Things are getting tight at the office, Just not enough work.

Sirius, "Well I could use a good family attorney, and I know Harry needs one. What say, I put you on retainer. Would a fair starting price be say 15 a year?"

Ted, "Fifteen Thousand?"

Sirius, "Plus hourly fee's of course. Let me Call Harry in here. Randy!"

The little elf popped in the room. "Yes Master Sirius."

Sirius, "Could you ask Harry to come here for a few minutes?'

Randy, "Right away sir." He popped away,

Harry walked in a few minutes latter.

Sirius, "Harry, Ted here is a great attorney, I just took him on. I think he might be a great fit for you.

Harry, Went to the desk and pulled out the folder from Gringgotts "Sir, My father in Law and I Have been looking over this. Even he Say's it's over his head. There are tons of investments here. I own a lot of companies In the magical and muggle world. Do you think you could handle it?"

Ted was looking through the folder, This was big. He would need to hire more people. "Yes, Harry it would mean hiring more people, but I could handle it for you.

Harry, "Okay, say a 40,000 galleon retainer and hourly or part of the profits. Write up the contracts for next week. Buy the way, I want controlling intrest in the Daily Prophet. It's become a scandle sheet, I want it to be hard news. Get that started right away." Harry turned and left the room.

Ted Tonks, "Are you sure he's only nine?"

Sirius, "He never really had a childhood. Albus Dumb as a door, sent him to hell and back. He grew up fast. He's fare and kind...but I've noticed he can be ruthless when he needs to be. He was just thrust into being, the most wealthy Wizard in the world. He wants it done right. He was the puppet of Dumb as a door. He is going to make sure he is never anyones puppet again."

Ted, "HE has my help, plus he's family. No one messes with Family."

The Tonks, Family stayed the weekend. Ted was going over the Potter accounts at a furious pace. By sunday night he had a few recommendations for Harry. He owned companies that were going broke...others that were being mismanaged. Grunnings had been a money pit. Harry understood why. He told Ted to find the Best accountants, and go over everything with a fine tooth comb. He wanted the companies making money so he could expand and Hire more people. Ted left Sunday night With more work than he could handle, He loved it.

Andi was going to need help at home with what was happening, and Sirius Had an Idea.

"Dobby" he called hoping the elf would answer.


End file.
